


《 Be Mine. 》 8

by yuin0501



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuin0501/pseuds/yuin0501
Summary: 前面幾篇可到lof找id:yuyingyuin
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	《 Be Mine. 》 8

**Author's Note:**

> 因為lof瘋狂鎖這篇所以轉移陣地哈哈哈哈

“但是我不太喜歡喝酒...”   
金英助面露難色，即便如此依然是被李抒澔拉來酒館。  
說是陪他討論解決方案，實際上只是看著他給自己灌上一罐又一罐的酒。

看來很多天沒喝了吧...喝成這樣是禁多久?  
團員們都知道自從李抒澔開始酗酒後酒精攝取量不是普通的兇，但在今晚前尚未親眼見證他發酒瘋的只有金英助一人，今天也終於是目睹這誇張的一幕。

再喝下去天知道他會做什麼。  
金英助放下手上裝有茶飲的酒杯，打算勸眼前的人趕緊停下他手上的動作，即便他知道在一個已經喝醉的人身上花口水勸說，那人十之八九是聽不進去的。

“抒澔呀我們停止吧......？”  
“不行......嗝” 手抹過嘴角將溢出的酒液抹去，李抒澔拇指抵著瓶口低頭，看似快撐不住了。  
“你別喝了，我叫建學接你回去。”  
金英助取走他手握的酒瓶，但對方似乎還想喝上幾口，掙扎一番才終於讓金英助把瓶子給搶過來。

“我出去播個電話，你在這裡乖乖不要跑哦？”  
走出酒館前金英助拉著出口握把再三叮嚀，手上還握著酒瓶。  
“哥你慢走！”  
原本趴在桌上的李抒澔聞言抬起頭，給了一個特別傻的笑顏與熱情的雙手揮舞。

這孩子....應該還能撐吧？  
不會像上次東柱說的那樣衝出酒館了吧？  
依然放不下心，他觀察四周，客人沒幾位，看來能讓自己用身體抵住門口。

電話響沒幾聲就通了。

“喂，建學嗎？抒澔在我這，可以麻煩你接回家嗎？”  
“他狀況不是很妙，可能沒辦法自己走回去。”  
掛斷電話，金英助嘆口氣，  
這樣算是解決一個麻煩了吧？  
第一次遇到這種狀況他也應付不來，但希望沒第二次可以給他應付了。  
回頭看看趴在桌上握著酒杯的人，從李抒澔住所走來需要一段距離，看來自己還是需要照顧他一陣子。

不知道建學看到這個狀況會不會生氣？  
雖然氣也不是氣在我身上。  
他開門走回原本的位子，李抒澔仍然趴在桌上傻笑，臉埋在彎曲的臂彎內，輕微抖動的肩，和用鼻子哼出的笑聲。

“我請建學來接你了，等等你小心點回家，聽到了嗎抒澔？”他用握酒瓶外的另一隻空出的手輕輕拍打後者的頭頂，忽地傻笑聲沒了。

李抒澔猛地抬頭，一臉被抓包的臉  
“那怎麼行建學看到我喝醉回家會罵死我的！！！”

原來還知道會被罵啊......  
金英助苦笑，眼前這人明知故犯，擺明是想被罵才這樣幹的吧。  
又是他們倆的別趣呢。

不到半小時，金建學就頂著一身黑的衣裝衝進酒館，眼睛快速地掃視一圈店內，最後目光停在內部角落趴在桌上的人。

“呀，李抒澔。”  
他踢踢那人底下的椅子，而側趴著的他緩慢睜開雙眼，見來者是熟人，又是扯開嘴角給了一個憨笑。

“嘿嘿...建學你來啦？我好像喝醉了...” 揉揉雙眼，他癟嘴說，好像自己是被灌醉一樣的無辜。  
“我看得出來。”  
金建學氣到笑出來，翻個白眼，不知道在這把這人跩走會不會過於引人注目？  
想想作罷，跩著這小子八成會又吵又鬧，何況還是醉的，壓到哪都會吐的吧。

“走，我們回家”  
說罷便逕自把和桌子貼的緊合的李抒澔支起，和打電話告知他的金英助行個注目禮，自錢包內掏出一筆金額後，摟上半掛在他身上的人的腰做個支柱，走出酒館。

-

一路上除了經過時流浪犬的吠聲，和兩人的腳步聲外，誰也沒說話。  
李抒澔幾乎整個身體都壓在金建學身上，縱使是對力氣充滿自信的他也沒敢說自己這趟回家路是輕鬆的。  
沉重的腳步配上被拖著走的沙沙聲，金建學皺眉想這條路原本有那麼遠嗎，怎麼沒有盡頭似的。  
還要聽這拖地的聲音和撐著這傢伙多久。

在經過離住所較為接近的公園後，金建學倏地覺得肩上的負擔輕了不少—李抒澔清醒了。  
他側首把臉埋進支撐著他的人的頸窩，小貓親暱般意猶未盡的蹭幾下，好像現在窩的是棉被而不是他這幾天懊惱的人的肩頸，甚至忘記自己不喜歡肢體接觸一樣。

“建學......”  
“又怎樣？” 金建學沒好氣的回話，李抒澔開口就是衝鼻而來的酒氣。

“我和你說，臉靠過來可以嗎？”  
“有什麼是你不能在我耳邊說......”  
他側過臉，話都沒說完，酒味忽然加重了幾分，  
但這次不只是嗅到，而是連口都嚐到酒的味了。

好苦。  
他不喜歡酒，更不喜歡酒的味道，但今天讓他嚐到這味的人是李抒澔，他頓時覺得自己好像也醉了，腦昏昏沉沉的。

原來他在吻人的時候會閉眼嗎，真可愛。

而那人以舌尖繞了自己的後便結束了這個不長不短的吻，離開前還舔了一口對方的下唇，讓金建學醉在這個短暫的時間內。

“網路說，接吻的時候心跳的很快就是喜歡”  
“好奇怪，我說不定真的喜歡你欸......？”  
“但我不懂......”  
也沒講白到底哪裡不懂，李抒澔又是掛回他身上，再次陷入昏迷之中。

金建學還溺在方才醉人的吻內，肩膀增加重量都沒自覺，回神才發現這人又睡死了。

“沒關係，我會等你。”  
他輕聲道出。


End file.
